


White

by Princely_Stories



Category: Dororo (2019), Dororo (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I made a sequel to this fic called "Stained Red", M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protectiveness, Romance, Smut, They/Them pronouns are used for Dororo, Two Shot, i became obsessed with this fucking anime, next chapter will have smut in it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), second chapter will be written soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Stories/pseuds/Princely_Stories
Summary: Two became three, and many, many things changed. But why was Hyakkimaru acting like this?(Sequel - https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844275)





	1. Chapter 1

_White_

_Part 1/2_

 

 

Hyakkimaru's scream from that day laid heavy in Dororo's mind as if they were carrying a giant rock on their back. The child knew their dear companion could see the souls of people; and one night as the child laid on their back, they realized that Hyakkimaru saw something dreadful. Sure, Dororo seeing Mio and the kids' dead bodies on the ground was horrifying enough, but Hyakkimaru saw something worse. The sixteen year old saw Mio's soul leave her body, and that's why he had such a reaction. He could only see the souls of people, not any of their features; but watching helplessly as he witnessed her soul fade from his vision tore him up inside. He was powerless to save her, and he just... he lost it. Something in him snapped. But oh, that scream... it was the most horrible thing Dororo ever heard.

 

Ever since that day, the pair had been taking a sort of break from hunting down demons. Dororo had no idea how they were able to convince Hyakkimaru to take it easy, but it was possible. Perhaps he knew it was best to let himself recover, both physical and mentally. They were making camp in the woods for three days, hunting down animals and eating them for dinner. Hyakkimaru, being unable to talk, was taught words by his companion. At first, learning how to speak was confusing to the older boy. When Dororo would try to teach him, he would stare in confusion at what he was being taught. However after those three days, Hyakkimaru was able to say “yes” and “no”; and he was able to shake and nod his head. With that knowledge, it good to ask the teen questions he could answer yes or no, and not or shake his head. Though that had been mastered in a mere three days, they had a long way to go if Hyakkimaru was ever going to speak full sentences. Which was, in honesty, a shot in the dark.

 

 

“Aniki.” Dororo spoke. “We're close to the road.”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded.

 

Now it was silent again, except for the sounds of their feet hitting the earth beneath. Dororo was close to Hyakkimaru's side, wishing not to leave the older boy after the situation three days ago. They were close, and anyone who saw them could tell of their sibling-like bond. They were getting closer and closer to the road, before Dororo stopped Hyakkimaru. The sixteen year old let out a hum, confused as to why they stopped.

 

Dororo, unlike their companion, was able to the scene that was in front of them. A woman laid on the dirt of the ground, most likely shoved there, as she stared at the two in front of her. In front of her were two males, both with Katanas drawn and pointed at each other. One old and one young; that was what Dororo described the two. The older one was definitely a bandit, he was shaking a little with... rage? Fear? Who knows. But he was a bandit, so that meant he was up to no good with that woman. Dororo could only conclude that the bandit was trying to rob the woman, and the younger saw the scene and jumped in to help. How noble.

 

The other, still a boy, was young. Perhaps he was Hyakkimaru's same age of sixteen, maybe even seventeen? Dororo couldn't look at someone and tell you what their age was, but the boy just looked about as young as Hyakkimaru is. What stood out as odd was the fact that this boy has white hair; something Dororo never saw before except on the ground when it snowed. That's what his hair looked like; freshly fallen snow in the dead of winter. The boy's face, unlike the bandits, was plastered with a playful grin. He looked rather confident and sure of his abilities, like he could fight a guy that was way bigger then he was. They were arguing, clear as day, and the white haired boy was quite clearly pissing the other one off.

 

But miraculously, the bandit took off in the other direction as if frightened. The boy let out a relieved sigh as he sheathed his sword back into it's scabbard, then turning to the woman. He grabbed her hands into his own and gently pulled her up onto her feet, dusting her off and giving her words of encouragement. He asked if she was alright, and she just let out a sheepish nod and smiled weakly. Then they waved goodbye, the boy watched her leave as though to make sure she was safe. He had a smile on his face and hand on the sword around his hip. Not long after she was gone, he had turned around... and spotted them.

 

“Hello!” He shouts, thrusting his arm into the air and waving. His smile was warm and genuine, something Dororo hadn't seen ever since...

 

Dororo couldn't resist the urge to wave back at the stranger, giving a toothy grin as he began to walk to the path. Hyakkimaru followed just behind him, watching as the little soul in front of him seemed to light up. Once they got on the path near the boy, he stared for a little. He was studying them, taking note of their features. He laid an arm lazily over his sword and his free hand over his hip. He raised a delicate white eyebrow.

 

“You've never been here before, have you? I don't recognize your faces.” He says, leaning on his hip.

 

Dororo shook their head. “Nope. We're travelers.” They grin, throwing their hands behind their head. “I'm Dororo, and this is Hyakkimaru.” They said, introducing them and their companion.

 

He smiles. “Huh. I'm a traveler, too. It's pretty fun, but it can be boring all on your own.” He says. “Well it's good to meet the both of you. I go by Shiro. This path you're on leads to my village, I like to come back every once and a while to pop in and say hi.” Shiro explains.

 

“Tell you what; my older sister runs an inn there. If you'd like, I could always get you two a room for a night or two. No offense, but you guys look like you've been sleeping in the damn woods for weeks.”

 

 _'Probably because we have.'_ Dororo couldn't help but think. But then again, this stranger was being rather friendly; and how could they say no to such a kind gesture? “Thank you! We'd like that.”

 

Shiro smiles, feeling a fuzzy feeling inside of his chest. Naturally Shiro is a kind boy, always giving travelers the benefit of the doubt. Sure he was afraid of people abusing his trust, but he could tell just by aura alone. And with these two, he could tell they've been through a lot. The hand on his hip drops as he looks at Hyakkimaru. “Not much of a talker, is he?”

 

Dororo shook their head. “Aniki doesn't really speak. He hasn't really spoken a single word ever since a few days ago. I've been trying to teach him the best I can, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to speak full sentences any time soon...”

 

“Well it's good that you're trying to teach your older brother how to speak, Dororo.” Shiro grins. “Let's get going, then.”

 

And they did so.

 

 

Hyakkimaru has no idea how in the world he gets caught up in stuff like this. At first on his travels to defeat the demons that stole his body parts, he was alone. Then he saved some kid who just started following him around, and quite frankly, he _liked_ this child that followed him. Truth be told, Dororo was a friend. After all the heartbreak that happened with Mio and the kids, Hyakkimaru was reluctant on letting anyone else get close him in fear that he couldn't protect them.

 

Shiro was fun in his own ways, to Dororo at least. The first night they met, the jokes that were thrown in the room from the two, it was very real. Then after that night in their room, Shiro left and said he fetch them in the morning, then he'd leave. Before the child would fall asleep, he would pester his companion about how funny Shiro was, and how much they liked him. And they were all travelers, all three going around Japan for goals and specific reasons people wouldn't understand.

 

But hat had been a mere few days ago, for now Shiro was traveling with them. It wasn't too big of an issue despite his and Dororo's clumsy attempts at pranking Hyakkimaru. With all the pranks and the fact that there wasn't any demons to be killed, no body parts to regain... Hyakkimaru was left there to ponder anxiously and impatiently...

 

 

“Do you ever wonder what body part he'll get back next, Dororo?” Shiro starts the conversation one night, laying on his back on his blanket as he listened to the forest around them. The night wasn't cool nor warm, it was just right.

 

Dororo looked at Hyakkimaru for a bit before answering. “I'm not sure. It would be cool either way, which ever he got.”

 

Shiro nodded. “I'm not sure how he'd do in a fight, though. If he got his arms back then he doesn't have those swords anymore. He'd have to get use to fighting with a Katana, I guess.”

 

The white haired boy looked towards his own Katana that laid next to him. That was a gift to him from his parents, and it was the only thing he had left of them. His Katana, named _Tohen_ , was a very prized possession to Shiro. He tries his best to take care of it, and takes extra care of it to not break. He eyed it for a little bit before grabbing it, lifting it into the air in front of him. Shiro ran his thumb over it, remembering all the times he had trained and fought with this sword of his.

 

The silence was broken when Shiro just chuckled and put it down. He placed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him. To the fire crackling as it burned the wood for fuel, to even the sound of the forest's night creatures awake and alive. He laid there and wondered if Hyakkimaru thought of the creatures around him, or if his mind was fixated on the body parts he'd gain next. Who knows? Maybe he thought of both. But he couldn't tell, because he was unable to gain access to the boy's mind. Truth be told, Shiro would love to know what Hyakkimaru's mindset was, but all he could do was ponder on that thought...

 

 

Shiro was awoken in the middle of the night from a noise that came from the woods. All had been silent for a while as they slept, but the loud snap of a branch caused his eyes to fly open. He shot up from his blanket, his untied white hair fell around his face and to his shoulders, dancing about as he looked around him. It was dark, and the fire barely lit, the forest was completely pitch black. Cautiously, his hand was placed on his Katana as he continued to look around, head snapping when he heard Hyakkimaru get up and sit next to him.

 

“You heard that two, right?” Shiro whispered, knowing that Hyakkimaru was extremely sensitive to loud noises. Hyakkimaru nodded, staring at something in the forest. Oh, right; he could see the souls of anyone. “What are you seeing?”

 

Hyakkimaru moved his arm up, pointing at the direction of the noise. Shiro couldn't see what it was exactly, but he trusted the boy's instincts when it came to seeing bad or good souls. He may be blind, but in reality Shiro was the blind one because he wasn't able to see what this thing truly was. Hyakkimaru had a really remarkable sense, and everyone there seemed to rely on that.

 

“Is it bad?”

 

A nod.

 

Shiro mentally cursed at Hyakkimaru's response, unsheathing his sword and standing up. He walked slightly away from the other, keeping his sword close. Usually in fights Shiro was rather confident, usually grinning; but now he was serious. He was like this because Hyakkimaru knew how bad this was, for he could see it.

 

Dororo, who had been sleeping through this, groggily sat up and rubbed their eyes, yawning. “What's going on?” They asked, looking at their older companions.

 

“Dororo,” Shiro started, looking toward the young child with concern. “we heard something. Hyakkimaru says it's bad.”

 

Now that made the child alarmed, sleepiness pushed far away from their senses as their eyes widened. They scrambled to their feet and rushed over to Hyakkimaru, who had his hand on his arm. He was ready to unsheathe his own sword and jump up at any moment, sitting on his toes. Hyakkimaru didn't like this thing, though; there were many of them, outnumbering them all. They were moving, very methodically and slowly. They're footsteps seemed to set the very unsettling mood, leaves scattering throughout the night.

 

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat. “Who's out there?” He shouts into the nightIt was a dumb thing to do, calling out to whatever was-

 

There wasn't a response, but the forest around and the ground below them seemed to shake. Birds that had nests in the trees flew away, squawking as if they knew something. None of them said nor did anything as the silence prolonged, leaves shaking and falling all over as their escape plan. After the walking stopped, Shiro squinted his eyes in hopes to _somehow_ see it through the pitch blackness. The silence was filled with anxiety, the air seemed to flow with such an ominous feeling it sent shivers down Dororo's spine.

 

“Aniki, do you still see-”

 

Dororo was completely cut off by something shiny moving from the direction of the noise. It moved with purpose, and... it was coming right towards them. But no one had time to react, for when this white blade that looked like a crystal flew right at them with incredible speed. It all happened so fast, no one knew what it was... until Shiro yelped in surprise and crashed to the ground. His sword lay on the ground next to him, a hand pressed under his shoulder – the white blade was lodged into his shoulder.

 

“Shiro!” Dororo yelled, getting on their feet and rushing toward the boy. They were at his side at an instant, looking over him then at the blade.

 

Shiro laid there, not in pain, but in mere shock as he stared at this blade in his shoulder. He was confused as to what this was and what exactly threw it, and how odd it looked. Shiro, oddly enough, was calm despite the fact that there was a fucking _blade_ stuck in his shoulder. Meanwhile, Dororo was overcome and panic, not sure of what to do.

 

Before Shiro and even Dororo could act or say anything, Hyakkimaru took off in an instant after the souls he saw. 

 

“Aniki!” Dororo yelled, wanting to chase after him but he knew Shiro needed help. They were conflicted; chase after Hyakkimaru and make sure he'll fight okay or help Shiro get whatever this was out of his shoulder.

 

Shiro gasped when he saw Hyakkimaru take off like he did, pushing himself up to a sitting position. His hand was still pressed under the blade, feeling as blood began to soak through his sleeve. The red liquid trickled down his arm. “Hey! You idiot! Don't go and fight them all by yourself!” Shiro yelled, but his plead seemed to fall on deaf ears. Hyakkimaru was already gone and presumably chasing the beast down.

 

“That _idiot,_ ” Shiro sighed, then he looked to Dororo. “help me up.”

 

“You're bleeding, Shiro!” Dororo yelled, placing a hand in front of him to stop him from trying to stand. He eyed the blade that was lodged in his shoulder. “Someone stuck a blade in you! How are we going to get it out?“

 

Shiro looked away from Dororo and to his shoulder. The white blade was stuck in there, glowing as if it came from the moon itself. The white haired boy narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't ponder on what it was because Hyakkimaru needed help. He needed to get up and help fight, because of the fact that there was surely many people over there, but he needed that blade out of him. He placed a hand on top of the blade, wincing as he felt cold touch his hand and pain shoot through his shoulder. But it was now or never, and Shiro _yanked_ that thing out of his shoulder.

 

Dororo nearly fell on their ass when he did such a thing, staring at the blade. Shiro's blood was on the blade, dripping down onto the grass below them. Blood was still dripping from his shoulder, bleeding through his sleeve and staining it. With Dororo's help, Shiro was able to stand back up with the blade still in his hand. The child was able to somehow pick up his sword and place it back where it belonged, in the scabbard that laid on the ground. Shiro was able to grab it and put it back on his hip and they begin to take off in the same direction Hyakkimaru did. Dororo was able to scoop Hyakkimaru's prosthetic arms off the ground and take off alongside Shiro.

 

The sound of metal clanging on metal made Shiro break into a run, Dororo yelling behind him to slow down. Upon arriving the scene, three bodies laid dead on the ground due to Hyakkimaru's swords. There were four of them, three just mere corpses and the other still trying to fight off Hyakkimaru. The bandit's Katana was slapped right against Hyakkimaru's, and there was a struggle happening.

 

“Aniki!” Dororo yelled, hoping the two of them would calm his fury. _Wait, why did he act like that in the first place?_

 

Shiro looked at the knife in his hand, the end part covered in his own blood from holding it with the arm of his messed up shoulder. _Maybe a taste of their own medicine would be good._ So with his opposite hand he gripped it, before throwing it right at the bandit. It lodged into him right in the cheek, killing him almost instantly as he fell to the ground. Hyakkimaru stood there and looked at the once red person who was no longer in his vision anymore. He stood as if saying _“what just happened?”_

 

_Nice throw._

 

“Aniki!” Dororo ran up to Hyakkimaru and the taller boy looked at him. They began to help Hyakkimaru put his prosthetic arms back over his bloody blades to conceal them. He would have to wash them sometime. While they did that, Shiro pressed his hand to his shoulder in an attempt to stop some of the bleeding and walked passed them. He eyed the man he just killed, having not known him in any way.

 

Wait a minute.

 

Shiro pushed the man on his back to see his face. He looked at his face, piecing together where he saw that face before...

 

Then it hit him. _This was the bandit that tried to attack that one woman he saved not too long ago!_

 

“Uh, guys?” Shiro called, gaining the other's attention. “This wasn't a random act of violence. They weren't going to slit our throats in our sleep and steal our stuff or anything like that. This was personal.” Shiro pointed to the man he killed. “Remember that day on the road, when you two first met me? This is the bandit that attacked the woman I helped.”

 

Dororo walked away from Hyakkimaru's side and to the corpse, eyeing it for a bit before realizing this _was_ the same man. They knew that face. “He wanted us dead?”

 

Shiro nodded. “He wanted _me_ dead specifically, because I saved that woman. You two probably weren't in the agenda...”

 

“He was _following_ us.” Dororo concluded, looking at the individual bodies that lay there dead, soaking in there own blood. “Just because you saved someone he tried to rob, right? That's stupid!” Dororo kicked the ground.

 

Shiro chuckled and shook his head. “For you, maybe. But for a bandit; that meant revenge. And because of that, I endangered both of you... Hyakkimaru could've _died_. I fully accept that this is my fault.”

 

“You couldn't have known that, stupid!” Dororo yells, slapping Shiro on the bad arm. That caused him to hiss, and Dororo instantly regretted doing that. “Oh, right. I'm sorry I forgot that happened. How's it doing?” Dororo moved closer to inspect, wrinkling their nose in disgust. “It looks bad.”

 

Before Shiro could respond with a typical smartass remark, he was cut off with the sound of Hyakkimaru's feet as he walked to the two. He was standing in front of Shiro, saddened face piercing right through the white haired boy. But it wasn't making him uncomfortable, it made him feel like he was standing in front of a concern-filled boy that was more than likely blaming himself. Dororo has saw that face before, the day when Mio and the kids...

 

Hyakkimaru's wooden hand moved it's way to Shiro's own bloody hand, pulling on it lightly as if to move it away from his shoulder. The taller one winced a little once his hand was gone, gently being cradled in Hyakkimaru's own protective gesture. The other one of Hyakkimaru's hands moved the top half of his out fit off of his shoulder, revealing the deep gash in his shoulder that was still bleeding. The shorter boy seemed to be eyeing it, staring right at it as if he could _see_ it. He looked so sad, as if he had failed at doing something he thought was important. That face even made Shiro a bit sad...

 

Shiro sighed and moved Hyakkimaru's hand away from his shoulder, pulling up that half of his outfit to cover it back up. “I have bandages back at camp... let's go so I can patch myself up.”

 

Dororo nodded and began to walk in the front of the older boys, taking back off in the direction of their campsite to treat the wound. All the while of their walk, Hyakkimaru didn't let go of Shiro's hand...

 

 

The next time Shiro woke up was early the next morning, the sun wasn't as bright as it would be later in the day. The white haired boy laid there for a second, staring at the trees above him as he moved his shoulder slightly. It still hurt, but it didn't hurt as bad as it did last night. But when Shiro sat up from his spot, a cloak fell from his chest and onto his lap. It was Hyakkimaru's cloak. Did he put it on him sometime last night? Shiro looked around for the other boy, and when he spotted him... he was laying down asleep right next to him. Hyakkimaru's own blanket laid under him, just on top of Shiro's as he laid there with his back turned to him. _Wait, when did he move from his original spot?_

 

“He moved over there when you fell asleep.” Was Dororo's voice. When Shiro turned his head to look at the younger child, it looked like they were cooking something for their breakfast. Something they just caught. “Aniki usually uses his cloak as a blanket but he gave it to you instead. I couldn't tell you why.”

 

Shiro sat there perplexed and dazed. He blinked two times, trying to piece together what the child had just informed him. Why would Hyakkimaru do such a thing? What possessed him to sleep next to him and give him his cloak as a sort of blanket? It was confusing, but it also made him feel... fuzzy.

 

Dororo snapped Shiro out of his daze as they laughed. The laugh was surely loud, but it didn't seem to bother Hyakkimaru as he still laid there and slept. “Your face is so red!”

 

Shiro shook his head rapidly in an attempt to get rid of his blush, white hair swishing all over the place for it wasn't tied up. After that, Shiro rubbed the side of his face with his hand, gaze fixated on Hyakkimaru's sleeping form. The boy stared at the sleeping one, lips pressed into a thin line as he was thinking. The blush was surely coming back, but not as big and bright as it was last time. Then he let a small smile stretch on his features as he wrapped the cloak now around Hyakkimaru.

 

Shiro stood up and stretched before saying, “Dororo, I'm going to the stream to change my bandage and freshen myself up, okay? I'll be back shortly.” He said as he took some clean bandages and a few rags with him. Dororo nodded and Shiro took off towards the stream.

 

A few minutes after Shiro took off to freshen himself up, Hyakkimaru woke up to the sound of the fire popping. He saw the tiny soul of Dororo at the fire, cooking something. He sat up from his spot and felt his cloak drape around him, picking it up slightly in his own confusion before putting it down on the ground. Hyakkimaru looked over to where Shiro was... and didn't see his soul anywhere. The teen whipped his head about all over their camp in order to look for the other boy, panic rising. Dororo seemed to notice the panic and spoke up.

 

“Aniki, Shiro went over to the stream. He's changing his bandages.” Dororo informs, pointing towards the location of the stream. “You should see your face, aniki! You look so surprised – hey, where are you going?” Dororo asked as Hyakkimaru got up, going into the direction where Shiro took off to not too long ago.

 

“Shiro is fine! Why are you worried? Aniki!” Dororo called out to Hyakkimaru, who was walking away to the stream. It was a foolish attempt to calm Hyakkimaru's nerves, all for nothing. Dororo seemed to realize this and they slumped to the ground with a pout on their face. What's gotten in to him?

 

At the stream, Shiro dipped his golden painted brush into the water before running it through his long white hair. He sat on his knees in front of the cool water, fixing his bedhead. Once he finished that, he put the brush back into his kimono shirt and began to tie his hair with one of his golden hair ties. Once he deemed his hair to be good enough, he dipped one of the rags into the water and undid the old bandages. Shiro placed the rag to his would and cleaned out both dry and fresh blood. He held the rag there to keep some of the blood down, staring into the water's surface.

 

Shiro whipped his head around to the hearing of a twig snapping, but his eyes landed on an all too familiar face. It was Hyakkimaru, who had now woken up and wandered over to where he was. Shiro let out a sigh of relief, letting his original fear wash away much like this stream.

 

“Oh, good morning, Hyakkimaru. Glad to see you're awake.” Shiro greeted the other with a smile.

 

Hyakkimaru parted his lips for a second before walking over to Shiro, walking with purpose as he made his way over there. The other teen squatted down to where Shiro was, staring right at his face. His face held concern, Hyakkimaru's face plus the way he was reacting made Shiro raise an eyebrow in both suspicion and confusion. Before Shiro could say anything though, Hyakkimaru's hand made it's way over to touch where the wound was.

 

“What, this? I'm fine.” Shiro waved Hyakkimaru's hand away, pulling the rag away from his shoulder and placing it on the ground. He grabbed a fresh pair of bandages and began to wrap it around his wounded shoulder.

 

“You needn't worry about me, Hyakkimaru. I've had far worse wounds before in my life.” Shiro states, eyes narrowing as if recalling a memory. He sighed then shook his head. “My parents taught me to take care of myself before they passed. Whenever I was wounded my parents taught me how to patch myself up, even with the deepest of cuts. Heh, that lesson was one of the only damn things that's stuck with me these nearing five miserable years.”

 

After Shiro finished wrapping his wound, he washed the rag out and placed it back on the ground. The old bloodied bandages laid discarded on the ground, completely forgotten about. The white haired boy sat there, glaring into the water next to him.

 

“I did a lot of stupid shit when I was little. You know, like hide my mother's brushes so my dad would go around looking for them. I'd be snickering in the corner of the room as my dad searched up and down like a madman. Then when they'd find out it was me, they wouldn't be angry at me; they would laugh, hug, and kiss me. My older sister was envious of me, so much to the point when our parents were sleeping we had a fight.” Shiro sighed, recalling the memory as if it was yesterday. He was resisting the urge to cry, blaming himself for what happened. He wasn't sure why he was telling Hyakkimaru all of this, for it was really personal. Shiro was unloading so much baggage at once it was amazing how he didn't burst into tears. “Me and my sister fought, like I said. But we accidentally set the house on fire. We got out alright, but our parents... They didn't make it out.

 

“I remember sitting outside with her in shock, both of us blaming ourselves because we were _stupid_. When the fire faded and the smoke cleared, they were burnt to a crisp. We couldn't even _bury_ them; they were just ashes, we didn't know what was human ash or house ash. The only thing I found out of that was my mother's brush and some of her hair ties. I found the Katana my dad gave me, and those items looked as though they hadn't been touched by the fire.”

 

Shiro took a shaky breath as he basically told the other boy his fucking whole life story. He turned himself around to face Hyakkimaru and kept his head down. He didn't want to show weakness, all he wanted was to just be happy despite such a rocky start in life. Shiro longed to be the person of a group that made everything lighthearted, filled with laughter and jokes. He was supposed to be the one who made things okay, not the other way around. He wasn't supposed to be weak, he had to be strong now...

 

Hyakkimaru noticed how Shiro's soul wasn't as bright, dull now due to his sadness. He stared at him for a bit, processing all the information he had just received from the other boy. Hyakkimaru felt sympathy and sadness for Shiro because of all the things he unfortunately had to deal with. Although Hyakkimaru could not see the expression and the tears, he was very well aware that Shiro was sad and struggling.

 

“I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this. You shouldn't hear this story, either. I mean, what would you hope to gain in hearing it, anyway? I'm –“

 

Shiro felt his face being lifted by a pair of hands, forcing his head up to look at the other boy in front of him. Hyakkimaru cupped Shiro's face in his hands, cradling his face with his wooden hands. Shiro stared at Hyakkimaru, voice caught in his throat as he sat there surprised. Hyakkimaru scooted closer to the other boy, sitting _right_ in front of him, so very _close_.

 

Shiro's mouth twitched into a smile at the action. He leaned into Hyakkimaru's hands and pressed one of his own over the wooden hand, cradling it in his own loving gesture. Shiro's free hand moved to press against the back of Hyakkimaru's head, pushing it forward as he pressed their foreheads together. To Hyakkimaru, the intimate gesture wasn't unwanted, and he kept his head there because he knew _this_ was where Shiro wanted him to be.

 

_They met on a dirt road, and now they are here..._

 

But the pair had to pull away from each other, Shiro keeping that smile on his face, a similar smile he wore on the first day they all met each other. They pulled away not because they were done being intimate, but because Dororo must be worried sick and they understood that. They needed to get back to camp, but first...

 

“Thank you, Hyakkimaru.” Shiro said, staring at the other boy. What made Shiro feel more fuzzy inside was when he witnessed a small smile on Hyakkimaru's features. He looked rather pretty. “Thanks for being there for me. I mean it.” Then Shiro leaned forward...

 

Shiro pecked Hyakkimaru on the lips, keeping his own lips there for a while before pulling away. The other boy, confused, let out a blush of his own. “You're very special to me. Better get use to it!” Shiro grinned, patting Hyakkimaru on the head before standing.

 

The white haired boy grabbed Hyakkimaru's hand and pulled him up, the other still a little dazed as to what happened. He let himself be lead, allowing Shiro to hold his hand as they walked back to where Dororo was waiting. That's when it hit the both of them like a lightening bolt;

 

_That was my first kiss._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_White_

_Part 2/2_

 

 

Shiro's brown eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him. While the group was walking down a path– presumably to another village to gather supplies, spend the night, and continue on their journey– they heard something big crash into the trees. It was cause for alarm, the group looking around themselves and Dororo worried about it being a demon. So Shiro used his wits to get out of Hyakkimaru's sight and slip away to the direction of the noise. What he was now standing in front of and looking at was fallen trees, leaves, scattered and torn bushes, tree limbs all over the place, and the ground was scattered. The dirt had scrapes as if something had crashed on it; something big. Judging by the mere scenery of destruction alone, Shiro was able to conclude this was the source of the loud crash they heard earlier. However, the only creature that could make a scene like this was a demon, but Hyakkimaru wasn't alerted to anything...

 

“There you are!” Was Dororo's voice, now at Shiro's left side. They rubbed their nose with their finger as they stared at the sight before the three, the same thing Shiro was staring at. “Huh. But, aniki didn't see a demon...”

 

“It was probably too fast for him to pick up on. Perhaps it flew over us as silent as a mouse and crashed into this area.” Shiro hypothesized, looking at Hyakkimaru for a split second before looking at the sight again. “Hm. I wonder if crash landed down there...”

 

Shiro began to walk down the steep hill to go look for such a beast. If it crashed like this, it must have been in bad shape; then Hyakkimaru could easily get another part of his body back. It would be easy pickings! But, Shiro didn't get too far on his endeavors. Hyakkimaru's hand wrapped around Shiro's wrist, pulling him back to a stop. When he did such an act, Shiro looked at him with a confused expression plastered on his face. Hyakkimaru shook his head, then gently tugging on Shiro's wrist as if saying _“don't go. Stay here.”_ Shiro blinked in bewilderment, deeply confused as to why Hyakkimaru was acting like this. Ever since that night with the bandits and that knife, the teen has been acting... strange.

 

“I haven't known your brother as long as you have, Dororo. But, tell me; has he... always acted like this?” Shiro asked, eyes not leaving Hyakkimaru's own.

 

Dororo shook their head. “I've never seen him act like this before. I'm not sure why he's been doing that lately.”

 

There was another tug on Shiro's wrist. This time, the tug was more desperate yet also impatient. Hyakkimaru's gaze never left Shiro's, staring at the white haired boy with a face that screamed how desperate he truly was. Shiro felt a little sorry, sorry for making Hyakkimaru feel like this. With a sigh, the boy allowed Hyakkimaru to help pull him back up where he and Dororo stood. Once Shiro was back on the hill, that was when Hyakkimaru withdrew his hand and it was planted back to his side.

 

Dororo decided to push the weird interaction and awkward silence out of their minds. “So we were walking this way!” They said, pointing to the path with their arms thrown behind their head. They walked to the path, leading the two older boys to the path as well. Dororo had a map on them, and they pulled it out and opened it.

 

Shiro let a small smile plant on his features. “Where are we heading?” He asked, filling his own voice with curiosity and playfulness to the child. He wanted to sound like that, because Dororo was still a child, and they deserved happiness.

 

“We just came from your village,” Dororo pointed at Shiro's village. Then they traced their thumb on the map, to the next place they decided to go. “if we followed it right we should be heading here!” They concluded, confidence in their voice.

 

“Lead us there then, Dororo.” Shiro said, ruffling the child's hair as they walked. Dororo let out a small yell, swatting away the other sixteen year old's hand with a pout. He mainly did that because it was good to show confidence in a child's abilities, and it was good to be playful. Sure, the thought of Dororo already seeing horrible things was in the back of Shiro's mind, but he had high hopes to heal that up a little bit with playful acts.

 

 

About an hour or so later, the group found themselves in another village. It was getting dark out, some market places closing down shop for the night, the chatter of voices... all throughout this chilly night. The group had found themselves looking around for some place to stay the night, having been staying at inns due to Shiro carrying money on him. The streets weren't as busy as they could be during day time, so it should be easier to spot an inn from where they were standing.

 

That's when Shiro spotted one. He saw, who was most likely the innkeeper, standing outside of the place. Shiro grinned. “I'll talk to that guy there,” he said, gaining their attention and pointing. “stay here, I'll give you the signal if we're good to go.”

 

As Shiro began to walk, he felt Hyakkimaru _again_ wrap his hand around his wrist. The white haired boy whipped his head around to stare Hyakkimaru in the face, his own face held irritation but still confusion. Shiro looked down to where his wrist was, eyeing the hand that was wrapped around it as an attempt to make him stop walking. Then he looked back up at Hyakkimaru, who's face was the same as ever. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but Shiro yanked his wrist away from Hyakkimaru's grasp.

 

“Get your brother to stay put, will you? I gotta talk to someone.” Shiro said to Dororo, avoiding those hands of Hyakkimaru's and walked to the innkeeper.

 

Once again, Hyakkimaru tried to grab hold of his wrist again but was stopped by Dororo's own. He tried to follow after, hand reaching out to the now fleeing soul with his lips slightly parted, but was stopped. Dororo had their arms around his waist, keeping him put where he stood. The child was honestly in the same boat as Shiro; he needed to stop being so overprotective of him. Shiro is completely fine and just needed to talk to someone for like, two minutes at least. It wasn't as big as a problem Hyakkimaru tried to make it be.

 

“He'll be okay.” Dororo said to him, voice full of reassurance to calm the worried boy. “Shiro is strong. He knows what to do, aniki.”

 

Despite such calm, reassuring words, Hyakkimaru was no where near calm. His arm twitched, still outstretched to where the other boy was, legs trying desperately to move. What is this feeling he was experiencing? Why was he even acting like this to begin with. Hyakkimaru felt the same fuzzy, warm feeling he felt towards Mio when he thought and was even in the presence of Shiro. So that feeling he was comfortable with, but there was something new that was spreading in his chest. His mind was repeating the same words over and over again now that Shiro was gone from his side; _“he's alone. He needs my protection. He needs me.”_ The feeling of wanting to protect the boy was thick inside of Hyakkimaru, panic clouding his rational thinking and replaced with panic.

 

Shiro, who had been talking to the man, was able to pay him for rooms and wave his hand towards the other two. After he gave the signal he walked just behind the innkeeper and Dororo let go of Hyakkimaru, who was now rushing to get over to where Shiro was. Dororo walked just beside him, trying to keep up as much as their smaller legs could handle.

 

Dororo was ecstatic to find out they had the opportunity to sleep in their own room, jumping on the option before anyone could change their mind. No one complained. Just before closing the door, they told the other two goodnight before shutting the door, disappearing into the depths of their room. After that, the innkeeper walked to the next free room and asked the other two who will have this room. Shiro looked at Hyakkimaru and he returned the gaze, seeming to understand the question. Even so, Shiro still had the generosity to let Hyakkimaru have this room and he would take the next room. But when Shiro's own question was asked, Hyakkimaru shook his, tugging on Shiro's sleeve and pointing at the door. His body language told the other boy that he wanted him to stay in the same room as him, his face was practically begging him to stay with him and that made Shiro feel guilt. He only felt this way because he came to realize he worried Hyakkimaru when he went off on his own so much today, so he just ended up telling the innkeeper that they would stay in the same room. The man nodded, told the boys to have a good night and left them alone.

 

Hyakkimaru, fingers still laced on Shiro's sleeve, watched the boy open their room door and walk in. He walked just behind the slightly taller boy, forehead pressed on Shiro's back. Shiro let a faint blush spread across his cheeks, smiling as he thought of how cute Hyakkimaru was being. But alas, he had to pull himself away so he could set out the futons. Shiro left the other there at the door so he could take off his scarf and cloak, then placing it where ever he wanted them to go.

 

Shiro had already set out one of them, and he paused. He bit his lip before looking at Hyakkimaru, asking, “Where do you want yours?”

 

Upon being asked the question, Hyakkimaru stopped whatever he was doing and looked up. Then he pointed right next to where Shiro's futon was as his answer. Shiro nodded slowly and began to set another futon out, having the experience to do so for when he worked at his sister's inn. Once he deemed it well enough, Shiro walked to Hyakkimaru and took his hand in his own, guiding him over to where the futons where. Hyakkimaru let himself be lead, just as he does many, many times, before being sat down on one of the futons. For a split second he looked dazed, eyes focused on Shiro as he watched the other boy sit on his own futon. Shiro curled up, legs propped up and his arms hooked on top of his knees, resting his chin on top of it. Shiro squirmed a little when he felt Hyakkimaru's gaze on him, trying to ignore it by looking at something else in the room. The two sat there in an awkward, almost tense silence.

 

Then a thought popped up in Shiro's mind. “Hyakkimaru, has anyone brushed your hair before?” He asked, looking at the other boy.

 

Hyakkimaru seemed to be snapped out of a sort of trance he was in, looking toward Shiro. He parted his mouth slightly as if in thought, then closing it and nodding. So, it was a good thing he knew what a hair brush was. Perhaps his parents brushed out his hair before, because unfortunately, Hyakkimaru is blind and most likely wouldn't know what to do. But, he's been away from home for a while, and he probably hasn't had a decent comb go through his hair in a while. It was probably tangled...

 

Shiro bit his lip before taking out his comb, golden almost glittery. “May I?”

 

Another nod.

 

As Shiro got up to go over there, Hyakkimaru repositioned himself so the white haired boy could have easier access to his hair. Shiro sat down behind him, biting the end of the comb and holding it in his mouth as he gently tugged the hair tie out from his hair. Once it was out, Shiro fluffed the hair a little and let it fall about on Hyakkimaru's back, now free of the tie. The boy held the hair tie in his wrist, noticing how worn and beat up it was. It was a miracle how this was still working; it was also a miracle that it didn't break while holding Hyakkimaru's thick hair. Shiro just shook his head and put the hair tie around his wrist, then gently pushed the other's head down somewhat. He grabbed the comb from his mouth and began to run it's teeth through his hair, ridding of tangles.

 

Hyakkimaru closed his eyes at the sensation of his hair being brushed. It felt very nice and relaxing, Shiro was very gentle to him. The comb ran through his hair in such a way it felt good to him, it's teeth scratching lightly at his scalp. He had his hair brushed out before by his father, but he wasn't able to feel it due to the fact that a demon robbed him of his nervous system. The tangles in his hair were being brushed away, replaced with the thick, silky hair that belonged to Hyakkimaru. With his hands resting in his lap, Hyakkimaru allowed himself to feel peace and tranquility, not a stressful thought clouding his mind...

 

Shiro started humming.

 

While Shiro didn't notice this, Hyakkimaru tensed up and his eyes opened, widening slightly in shock. His hands shook, he felt queasy, a million different thoughts racing through his head. He was remembering the time when he was sung to, the first time when he heard a someone using their voice to produce such a calm, peaceful tune, he remembered... he remembered...

 

_Mio..._

 

When Shiro was finished with brushing Hyakkimaru's hair, looking over his work and feeling satisfied by how velvety it looked and felt, he put his comb back in his kimono pocket. He looked at his wrist, looking at the beat up old hair tie. He seemed to notice that this hair tie was most likely not going to survive much longer, so he decided to use one of his own hair ties. Shiro had many just in case, and the golden colored hair ties he carried were very sturdy, able to handle the thickest of hair. So he threw out of the old hair tie and pulled out one of his own, wrapping it around Hyakkimaru's hair and tying it into his usual ponytail. Shiro smiled once he was done, proud of himself for doing such a deed.

 

But Hyakkimaru didn't turn around.

 

His smile faltered. “Hyakkimaru?” Shiro called, but did not gain a reply.

 

He was going to call his name again before the other slowly turned himself around, keeping his head down. Hyakkimaru's hands clutched the ends of his kimono, shoulder trembling. Shiro was again confused, having no idea why he was acting like that. A second ago he was so relaxed, nearly falling asleep on the spot by how relaxed he truly was, but now...

 

A water droplet dropped to the ground.

 

Shiro felt his eyes widen a little when he saw that. He stared at the spot in which it fell, watching it lightly soak that one, tiny spot of the futon. Then he looked back at Hyakkimaru, hesitantly bringing a hand over to grab his face... and when he lifted up his face, what Shiro saw was truly the most devastating thing he's ever seen.

 

Hyakkimaru's face, now slicked in tears, held a face that had a strong grip on sadness. Shiro's mouth gaped in shock, having never seen him act like this in all the time they've spent together. Shiro has never ever seen him with such a haunted expression, and that made him feel very pained, it showed on his chest and he felt it in his chest. Hyakkimaru was trembling, bottom lip quivering, face showing he was trying to fight back his tears... but to no avail. Shiro was then very alarmed when Hyakkimaru choked out a sob, more tears flowing from his eyes and becoming fatter.

 

Shiro scooted closer to the sad boy, wrapping his arms around his trembling form and allowed Hyakkimaru to cry on his shoulder as long as he wanted. Hyakkimaru gripped Shiro's kimono, burying his face into his shoulder as he cried. He was showing his weakness, but that was in no way a bad thing. Everyone needed to cry every once in a while, but what was frustrating about this was that Shiro had no idea _why_ he was crying like this. But he wasn't going to ask, because Hyakkimaru just needed to let out all out. Shiro ran a hand through his now smoothed hair, petting him as a form of comfort...

 

“... Mio...”

 

Shiro felt his heart stop.

 

_Was that...?_

 

“Hyakkimaru..?” Shiro's voice was filled with shock, surprise, and his own inner sadness and guilt he felt towards the boy. Who's Mio...?

 

But he suddenly understood.

 

“Oh, Hyakkimaru... I'm so sorry..” Shiro expressed his sympathy, realization sinking in. The protectiveness, sleeping near him, wanting him by his side the entire time... He knew. “I've been so heartless about the whole situation, I didn't realize how you felt... So...that's why you've been acting like that recently, isn't it...? You're terrified of going through that again, so you've been working so hard to keep me safe... right...?”

 

Hyakkimaru broke.

 

With his grip being stronger, his sobs became louder. After the situation with Mio, Hyakkimaru tried desperately to push those strong feelings out of his mind. He tried to focus on the present, on protecting the rest of the people he cared about. Then he met Shiro, and that night when Shiro was injured... he lost it. That night made Hyakkimaru feel as though he was witnessing a similar situation happening to someone he cared about dearly, and he couldn't bare it. Hyakkimaru was unsure of how to cope with such an event that left him completely devastated and traumatized.

 

Shiro gently grabbed hold of Hyakkimaru as he let his back hit the futon, the other boy on top of him as he gently held him. His arms were wrapped around him, petting Hyakkimaru's back as he allowed him to cry on him. One of Hyakkimaru's hands covered his exposed face, the other dug into Shiro's kimono as he cried. His whole frame was trembling, sobs pouring out of his mouth and it was a wonder how they didn't wake up Dororo from next door. Shiro rested his chin on his head, letting out the occasional _“shh”_ noise and words of encouragement to the crying boy. Hyakkimaru didn't realize how heartbroken he was until now...

 

But before long, Hyakkimaru's sobs died down and his quakes ceased, going limp in Shiro's arms as if dead. Nothing but Hyakkimaru's breathing was what Shiro felt, taking note that he had fallen asleep. Shiro looked at him, sadness and guilt spread on his face as he stared at the other male. He held him as though he was made of glass, as if he was this fragile being that could fall apart at any moment.

 

Shiro didn't have the heart to move him, so he let him rest there, soon allowing his own sleepiness to engulf him as well...

 

 

“Are you ready to get up?”

 

The sun flooded through the room as they laid their, Shiro's hand running in Hyakkimaru's now untied hair as he laid on top of him in the same position as from last night. Shiro had been awake for a while, just holding Hyakkimaru there in his own comforting ways and just let him rest. But when Hyakkimaru woke up, had hadn't moved except turn his head to the side. He was pressed heavily and comfortably against Shiro, face emotionless but still rather sad. Shiro's arms were wrapped tenderly around Hyakkimaru's waist, hand running through his slick hair in a comforting manor. Hyakkimaru was just laying there, occasionally slowly blinking as he stared at nothing in particular in the room.

 

But when asked the question, Hyakkimaru made a small noise of resentment, pressing his head further into the boy's chest as he listened to his heartbeat. The small _tha-thump_ of Shiro's heart lulled Hyakkimaru into a calm state, able to control the emotions and tears he felt burning inside him. It felt like fire, ready burst and burn him up from the inside out... but he needed to control it.

 

Judging by the noise, Shiro concluded Hyakkimaru wasn't ready to get up yet. He smiled sympathetically, knowing he probably just wanted a little bit to sort out his emotions. So until then, Shiro was going to be there for him, to hold him and to comfort him.

 

Shiro squirmed a little for just a second, making himself comfortable. His arms were wrapped very lightly around the other, a hand pressed on the small of his back. “Take all the time you need,” Shiro said, kissing the very top of his head. “I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

_Dororo would probably be grateful for more sleep, too..._

 

 

In the afternoon, the village was bustling with activity from it's inhabitants. From market places in business, to children playing in the street... it was almost as if these people had no problems. But there was talk of a massive creature stalking the forest, one that many would describe as some sort of monster. There were multiple claimed sightings of this beast claiming it to have glowing red eyes, hair that was so silky it looked absolutely nothing like hair; more like a torn up and shredded rag. Because of the sightings, the team decided to stay until the demon was dealt with, even going up to the woods to try and search for it. But alas, it was all in vain. There were no noises from a large creature, and Hyakkimaru didn't pick up the sight of a giant creature's blistering, red soul. Perhaps it left and moved to somewhere else? But the people were adamant about their stories and sightings, _swearing_ to them that there was something out there. But energy was being wasted on their search of this monster, leaving to the forest and to a nearby stream just barely in front of the village.

 

Dororo was playing in the water, stomping their feet in the water to make splashes. They went back to the village for a split second to purchase some dinner before returning back to the said stream they came across earlier. As soon as Dororo was finished, they did what they were doing as stated earlier. Shiro, who was sat near the stream's edge, was eating a rice ball as he watched Dororo act silly. He chuckled and even busted out laughing sometimes when Dororo did something really silly. Next to him sat Hyakkimaru, right next to Shiro, _thigh near thigh_ close. He had already finished his own meal, resorting to placing his hands in his lap as he watched the energetic soul of Dororo run and play in the stream. He also kept a watchful eye over Shiro as well, not letting him out of his sight for even a second. Occasionally he would look to where Shiro had sat, and is still sitting, as he enjoyed his own meal.

 

Today, Hyakkimaru was acting as if nothing heart wrenching happened last night. He acted as though he didn't show _any_ form of raw emotion, like he didn't shed his tears. Truthfully, that hurt Shiro on some level because all he wanted to do was help him. He _wanted_ Hyakkimaru to cry and let it all out, so that he would stop blaming himself for what happened. But he couldn't make him doing anything, that all depended on what Hyakkimaru wanted. And today, he wanted to hunt down a demon to gain another body part and just be around the people he cared about. Even though he couldn't kill the demon, and despite how frustrating that was, he realized that he was blessed with good friends he would surely die for.

 

Well, actually, Shiro and Hyakkimaru both didn't know what they exactly were. The feeling of constriction in their chests were very much there when they were around each other, feeling quite happy when they were able to see one another. Hyakkimaru was feeling much like the same way he felt when he was around Mio, now those feelings were being directed more towards Shiro. But he was afraid of it, fearing that whoever he loves will just end up dying without him having a say in it. That's why, he needed to protect Shiro. Never again will he go through losing someone he loved dearly, and so he had to be there to protect him even if it meant he was overbearing.

 

The sun was going down, once again signaling the ending of another day. The group made it back to the inn where they were staying, planning to search for the demon again tomorrow after they rested up a bit. So, Shiro found himself awkwardly sitting in the same room as Hyakkimaru again, not knowing what to say or how to act. There was a silence, nothing but the soft sounds of a candle burning on the end table that they hadn't blown out yet. Neither of them had gone to bed yet, so they saw no reason to blow out of their light yet. Dororo was most likely sleeping next out, past out in their own exhaustion from walking around so much and playing in that stream earlier. They were both confident that nothing would happen to the child, for Hyakkimaru's soul seeing vision would pick it up on an instant and rush over to defend them. Shiro would have done the same, as long as Hyakkimaru reacted in such a way.

 

Shiro wasn't tired. He had no idea if Hyakkimaru felt that way or not; it didn't show on his features, but that didn't mean he wasn't potentially feeling tired. Being trapped in thought, Shiro didn't process when Hyakkimaru turned his head to stare at his roommate. He stared at him, watching him blink his brown eyes every so often, staring at his pale lips, wondering what Shiro was thinking of...

 

Shiro flinched out of his thoughts when he saw Hyakkimaru sit in front of him. He was about to ask him what he wanted, but was cut off when Hyakkimaru brought a finger up to Shiro's lips. Then he pointed to his own lips, as if trying to tell him something. When Shiro was confused, he did it again... then it hit him with a brick.

 

_Oh._

 

Hyakkimaru was asking for a kiss, or so Shiro _thinks_ he is. I mean, they did do that yesterday...

 

Shiro felt his eyes widen and heat rise to his cheeks, smiling sheepishly as he let out an awkward laugh. But before he knew it, Shiro found himself leaning forward to Hyakkimaru's lips as he watched the boy close his eyes with anticipation. Pressing their lips together, Shiro discovered how soft Hyakkimaru's lips truly were, feeling stupid for not noticing that the first time they kissed. Shiro's hands pressed on the small of Hyakkimaru's back, holding him gently against his own body. Hyakkimaru, being inexperienced, wasn't sure where he should put his hands so his palms were placed on Shiro's shoulders. Hyakkimaru had no idea why he felt the way he did, feeling such a romantic feeling toward the other male...

 

When they pulled apart, there was a _mwah_ sound that both parties made. They stared at each other after that, not really understanding their stuffy feelings as their blushes were very light. Shiro sat there in almost shock, eyes slightly wide at the act they just did. The first time it was just a light peck, but that time... they _actually_ kissed each other. But shock was filled with happiness when he felt Hyakkimaru cup his cheek with one of his hands, a shy smile pressed on his face. Perhaps the feeling they held for each other was mutual. Maybe... this could work...

 

Shiro found himself mashing his lips back onto Hyakkimaru's, catching the other by surprise before he melted into the kiss. The kiss was hungry, lips moving in sync as their tongues explored their partner. It was at this moment Shiro could feel Hyakkimaru wrap his arms around his neck, pushing their lips closer together. They held each other, acting as though they were both equally touch-starved and craving each other's affection. Hyakkimaru sighed against those lips when he felt Shiro run his hand through his hair, petting the soft hair affectionately. By the second, Hyakkimaru was becoming bolder, gently sitting on the other male's lap, both holding each other. The feeling that was now inside Hyakkimaru was unfamiliar, foreign, and it was definitely different then the fuzzy, warm feeling he was originally and still feeling. He had no idea what he was doing; he started to...

 

That's when Shiro opened his eyes, widening them slightly at what he was feeling. It shocked him, so much so he pulled away from Hyakkimaru's lips and stared at him. The other stared back, tongue just barely sticking out of his mouth as his face basically asked, _“why did you stop?”_ Hyakkimaru is inexperienced when it came to all of this, naivety still present on his feelings. He was confused as to what was happening to him, sinking himself further into Shiro's lap as the other male gasped lightly at the feeling. Shiro was quick to realize what was happening here, but he didn't think Hyakkimaru could comprehend what this feeling was.

 

“Do you know what you just did..?” Shiro asked, face slightly red at the fact that Hyakkimaru just attempted to _grind_ on the other male. When Hyakkimaru shook his head, it was very obvious he was still a virgin and that meant he has never experienced this feeling before. Shiro felt himself become awkward, clearing his throat in attempt to get himself to speak without a voice crack. “Okay, um, you're... uh, feeling _horny_... I think,” He tried to break it to him lightly.

 

And of course, Hyakkimaru was confused by that word. He had no idea what that meant and it seemed to alarm him, initially thinking it was a bad thing. Shiro just shook his head and laughed sheepishly.

 

“Don't worry; it's _normal_. I've found myself feeling that way before, but I've never...” Shiro bit his lip, trailing off on his sentence. He wasn't sure if he should explain it or not, because he didn't want to do anything Hyakkimaru would end up regretting later in his life.

 

But Shiro knew he was gonna have to, considering Hyakkimaru had no idea why he was feeling this way, why he was feeling so turned on. And judging by all the confusion and the fact he was _deaf_ for so long, Hyakkimaru was never taught about how his body worked and even about intercourse. It wasn't anyone's fault, aside from the person who cursed him to be without certain body parts for sixteen years.

 

“You're feeling this way because, even though you might not know what it is, you're thinking about _intercourse_.” Shiro tried to explain, resisting the urge to avert his eyes. “Intercourse is... used for reproduction and pleasure. You're only thinking about this and feeling this way because you're _healthy_ , your natural, human instincts are there.”

 

Shiro wasn't sure how to explain it any differently, biting the inside of his cheek when he felt Hyakkimaru become tense. But he wasn't trying to say, _“you should have sex with me”_ ; he was trying to tell him that this feeling is totally normal. There was probably so many thoughts going through Hyakkimaru's head, bad or good – Shiro didn't know.

 

“Listen, you don't... I'm not telling you to do this. It's not something you _have_ to do; it's your body and you have the right to make your own choices.” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his head. “We don't have to do this. Sure, I'm feeling the same way you are right now, but... but we can take a breath, calm down, and wait another time. Whatever you want, I'm–”

 

Hyakkimaru allowed a noise to escape his lips, it was panicked and it made Shiro feel a little bad for him. It was a noise of protest, one that made it sound like he was wanting to do this. Before Shiro could even say anything their lips were pressed together again, this time Hyakkimaru was the one to start. As they kissed, Hyakkimaru's hands made their way to cradle Shiro's cheeks, lips moving against lips as they made out. Shiro found himself playfully biting Hyakkimaru's lips, yearning for a reaction out of the boy. Hyakkimaru's breath hitched and he let out a very light moan, beginning to do move himself against Shiro again. The movement was sloppy, inexperienced, and he had no idea what he was doing.

 

In between their kisses, Shiro asked, “Do you want to... with me?” He was able to get out, Hyakkimaru's lips nearly smothering his voice.

 

He received a desperate nod, earning Hyakkimaru's consent. Shiro breathed in a shaky breath and let himself remember how this worked, thinking back to all the books he read. He knew one day this would come to him, though he expected he would be a little... _older_. But those books didn't tell him how two males would... so he would have to improvise somehow. Shiro's hand gently pulled the shoulder part of Hyakkimaru's kimono, pulling away from their kiss as he trailed to that exposed collarbone. He kissed and gently bit it, hands running down Hyakkimaru's back, through his hair, anything he could touch. Hyakkimaru let out a small moan, hands pressed ever so comfortably against the back of Shiro's head as he allowed him to kiss him.

 

Shiro's arms wrapped around his frame, picking him up for a second before laying him down on the ground. He pulled away from the boy, leaving him to become confused as he why his head was so far away from him. Shiro pushed the end of Hyakkimaru's kimono up slightly and kissed his inner thigh of his real leg. Hyakkimaru's breath hitched at such an act, hands gripping white hair when the other boy kissed somewhere else that seemed very inappropriate. But then again, what they were about to do was inappropriate...

 

Shiro opened Hyakkimaru's kimono up, no longer covering his body as it fell under him. He paused for a second, looking at how beautiful his body was despite not having some limbs. He wanted to show Hyakkimaru just how much he loved him and how much he loved his body, and began to kiss him. Shiro kissed his stomach, then his chest, to his collarbones, his neck, then finally his lips. They were kissing again, Hyakkimaru finding himself tugging on Shiro's own clothes as if requesting him to strip out of his own as well.

 

Shiro laughed quietly at the cute reaction, kissing the very top of Hyakkimaru's head. “Soon enough, okay?”

 

Now Shiro was undoing Hyakkimaru's undergarments despite the flinch from said boy, not confused, just surprised. He lifted his legs up slightly, leaning down to kiss that pretty head of his before muttering a _“sorry.”_ That was what made Hyakkimaru confused for a second, before his eyes widened and made a slight cry when he felt one of Shiro's fingers press inside of him. It was weird, and it _hurt_ and it made Hyakkimaru grip Shiro's free hand for some sort of support. Hyakkimaru was sensitive, confused to the pain inside of him. He was gasping as Shiro was stretching him out, preparing him for the actual act itself. Then another finger was lodged inside him, scissoring his entrance, pain fading as it was now feeling pleasurable. Shiro didn't want to hurt him, since this was his first time, so he had to be really careful.

 

Once Shiro deemed Hyakkimaru was ready, he pulled the fingers out of him. Hyakkimaru gasped, confused now that it had stopped. He was now dazed, laying there as he heard the sound of another person's clothes being taken off. And he would be right, considering Shiro was now stripping his own self of his kimono and undergarments. He pressed his naked body against Hyakkimaru's own, tenderly wrapping his arms around the other boy as he spread his legs shakily. Wooden hands found their way to Shiro's shoulders as he was being kissed again, then flinching when he felt something else near his entrance. But Hyakkimaru didn't get to wonder for long when it was then stuck inside of him, much larger then two mere fingers. His cry was muffled by Shiro's mouth, Shiro's own moan muffled as well.

 

Once he was fully seated inside Hyakkimaru, Shiro waited a little before pulling their mouths apart, a moan falling from Hyakkimaru's mouth. Shiro let himself groan a little by how tight and hot it was inside him, feeling Hyakkimaru squeeze around him.

 

“... You can hold me, if you want..” Shiro said, wanting nothing more but to have Hyakkimaru completely comfortable when they were going to do this. His own arms squeezed around Hyakkimaru, a squeeze made in the form of comfort.

 

He felt Hyakkimaru's arms wrap around his back, hands pressed to his shoulder blades and wooden fingers dug into his flesh. Hyakkimaru shakily breathed in and out, panting rather lightly at the feeling of someone inside him. As he breathed, he felt himself calm down and Shiro took note of that. Hyakkimaru was no longer as tense, no longer squeezing him as he sat still inside him. Shiro took in a breath as well as he started to move, light movements inside Hyakkimaru. He produced gasping sounds and moans, sloppily attempting to move his own hips in time with Shiro's thrusts. Hyakkimaru was showing how inexperienced he truly was, being uncertain of how to move as well. With his arms still wrapped around him, Shiro stroked Hyakkimaru's hair as he continued to thrust, hearing as Hyakkimaru's moans spilled out of his mouth and into his ear.

 

Once Shiro's thrusts picked up speed, that's when Hyakkimaru began to moan louder and fingers dug harder into his skin. It didn't hurt Shiro, as the boy was filled with understanding. He knew it was probably really pleasurable for Hyakkimaru, and he was overcome with it so he needed a way to hold on. Hyakkimaru wasn't in pain, instead the sensation of being full and loved made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

 

“... Shiro,”

 

Shiro's eyes widened and he slowed down. He was shocked at what he just heard; Hyakkimaru called out his name! He's never heard him call him by his name before, only Dororo was the one who typically did that. The white haired boy stared at Hyakkimaru, both lightly covered in sweat, skin flushed.

 

“Wha... what did you say?” Shiro asked, dumbfounded as he made one light thrust.

 

Hyakkimaru moaned out his name again, nearly sounding like he was choking on pleasure when he did so. This made Shiro feel fuzzy inside, squeezing Hyakkimaru a bit tighter as he buried his head in his shoulder. His thrusts were faster, minds echoing each other's names as they continued making love. Hyakkimaru's arms were wrapped around his neck now, pushing his own face close to his lover as he shook.

 

“Ah, I love you,” Shiro moaned, expressing his love to the other boy as he made love to him.

 

“Love... you,” Hyakkimaru repeated the words, a coil building in his stomach as he spoke, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Shiro was so happy to hear those words. He never thought he could hear Hyakkimaru ever talk to him, and now that he got him to not only say his name but say he loved him, that made Shiro go over the moon with joy. He petted Hyakkimaru's sweaty hair, kissing his neck as he continued his movements. They didn't last much longer after that, their peeks being reached as the moans and thrusts became more desperate for release. Before coming, Hyakkimaru's moans slowly became higher in pitch until he cried out and released. Shiro wasn't too far behind him, coming inside Hyakkimaru just a half a minute after Hyakkimaru did. That's when Shiro stopped moving, slumping heavily on top of Hyakkimaru but made sure he didn't crush the boy under him. They were both panting, regaining their lost breath as they held each other...

 

 

On top of a combined set of two futons, wrapped in Hyakkimaru's cloak as a blanket, Shiro stared at the sleeping form of his new lover. Hyakkimaru looked at peace as he slept, hair fallen all under him as he laid on his side. Shiro watched his breathing, head placed in the palm of his hand as he was sat up slightly. He stared at him with loving eyes, feeling the love they shared for one another.

 

Gently, without waking Hyakkimaru, Shiro kissed the top of his head. “I love you so much,” He whispered, moving the hair out of Hyakkimaru's face so he could look at him more. “and I'm so lucky to have you.”

 

Shiro was now going to be with him, and he was going to follow him for the rest of their lives. He'll help him in getting the rest of his body parts back, without a doubt. And through all of the demon slaying and new hardships to come, Shiro will be there to love him and remind him just how special Hyakkimaru just is to him. Shiro will be there to hold him and to love him, making sure to bring Hyakkimaru happiness in this seemingly messed up world.

 


End file.
